The Confederate Dead
by Pt29646
Summary: Ben, Hoss, and Joe have come to bring Adam home from Charleston, SC following the end of the Civil War, but he's changed when they find him. What has caused it?
1. Chapter 1

Joe stood at the window and looked out. The street lamps burned dimly through the evening fog. "Hey, Adam, come here - look!"

"Joe, come away from the window now! That's an order!" Captain Adam Cartwright's voice was sharp and sounded angry. Ben, Hoss, and Joe turned to look at him in surprise.

"But, Adam," Joe protested, "I can hear an army marching - let's go out and see it."

Adam's face was white, and Ben reached for him, thinking he was going to pass out.

"No! Joe," and this time his tone was pleading, "Joe, come away from the window - it isn't what you think."

"Adam, Joe isn't doing any harm," Ben tried to reason with him.

"He needs to get away from the window, Pa. It isn't safe." Adam buried his face in his hands.

Hoss looked at his older brother, and then motioned to Joe to come away from the window. "It's all right, Adam. Joe's minding you - see, he's come away from the window."

Adam looked up to see his father and brothers standing in front of him.

The war had ended a year ago, and Adam had been assigned to Charleston, South Carolina to help in the state's reconstruction. His commanding officer had contacted Ben a few months before and told him that Adam was ill and needed to be taken home. Dreading what they might find, Ben, Hoss, and Joe had left the Ponderosa under the care of their foremen and Hop Sing, and made the long journey across country. When they arrived in Charleston, they'd gone straight to the Army hospital only to learn that Adam was billeted at a former hotel on King Street. They had found him sitting in his room; he was pale and thin, and his hair - his thick dark curly hair - had fallen out. He was almost completely bald. He'd looked up when Ben called his name, and Ben realized that Adam didn't believe he was really there, didn't believe his eyes. He'd finally put his hand out, and Ben had taken hold of it. Adam had drawn a deep breath, and almost cried, "Oh, Pa." He'd reached out for Ben then, something he hadn't done since he was a tiny boy, and Ben had held him until he'd stopped shaking, until he'd stopped crying.

He was a far cry from the confident brave man who had gone to war, believing that the Union had to be preserved at all costs. He was a shadow of his former self, and it broke Ben's heart to see him. Hoss and Joe didn't know what to think. Adam had always been the strong smart brother who protected them from real and imaginary dangers.

Ben had planned to take rooms somewhere in the city and to go out for dinner, but he realized - they all realized - that Adam's condition was too precarious. Hoss and Joe went out and managed to find some bread and cheese. They brought it back to Adam's room, and ate there. Ben had put his son to bed, and was sitting beside him, holding his hand.

"Pa, what are we going to do with him?" Joe whispered.

"We're going to take him home." Ben was determined. "Tomorrow you and Hoss will stay here with him while I go see his commanding officer and see about getting him discharged. Then we leave for home." He continued to sit beside Adam and hold his hand. Whenever Adam roused, Ben smiled at him, and repeated, "You're going to be all right, son. We've come to take you home." Adam drifted back to sleep.

Hoss stretched out on the floor and snored. Joe stood by the window and looked out on the city streets. Then the sun began to go down, and the fog came in. As the day's sounds died away, Joe could hear the sound of marching feet - an army on the move. He saw that Adam had waked up, and he called out to him, "Hey, Adam, come here - look!"

"Joe, come away from the window now! That's an order!" Captain Adam Cartwright's voice was sharp and sounded angry. Ben, Hoss, and Joe turned to look at him in surprise as he sat up in bed.

"But, Adam," Joe protested, "I can hear men marching - let's go out and see them."

Adam's face was white, and Ben reached for him, thinking he was going to pass out.

"No! Joe," and this time his tone was pleading, "Joe, come away from the window - it isn't what you think."

"Adam, Joe isn't doing any harm," Ben tried to reason with him.

"He needs to get away from the window, Pa. It isn't safe." Adam buried his face in his hands.

Hoss looked at his older brother, and then motioned to Joe to come away from the window. "It's all right, Adam. Joe's minding you - see, he's come away from the window."

Adam looked up to see his father and brothers standing in front of him. He had to explain. "There's no army there, Joe, not a live one. It's the army of the Confederate dead. They march every night. I hear them - we all hear them - but there's no one there. They're marching north to support Lee. When the dawn comes, the sounds go away. They go back to their graves."

Adam lay back down in his bed as his father and brothers stared at him in horror.

The next morning Ben was up at dawn and knocking on the door of Adam's commanding officer. The paperwork was ready, and Ben signed for his son's release.

"I wish Captain Cartwright all the best," the Major said. "He's a fine man, a fine officer, and I hope he recovers."

Ben hesitated, and then decided to confide in the man. "Last night we thought we heard an army marching. Adam told us it was the army of the Confederate dead."

The Major looked at Ben. "The Confederate dead march every night to join Lee in the north. Some of my men, including your son, can see them. As the dawn comes, when the rooster crows, they return to their graves."

"Surely you don't believe - " Ben broke off.

"I believe that you need to take you son home as soon as possible. For his sake and your own, you need to get him away from this city as soon as possible." The Major shook Ben's hand and sat back down at his desk.

That evening four men were on a train heading west. As they passed through the city, Ben looked out the window. He could hear the sound of an army on the move, and, through the mist, he saw the ghostly shapes of men.

Adam was sitting across from him, and Ben saw him look out the window, shudder, and hide his face in his hands. Beside him, Hoss put a comforting arm around his shoulders, and whispered, "It's all right, Adam, we're leaving here. Whatever you believe you see, it won't follow you home."

Hoss looked out the window and saw the mist but nothing else. He looked at his father and Joe sitting across from him. They were staring out the window, and Joe's face was pale. He didn't know what they saw and heard, but he was glad he couldn't see it. Perhaps it was because he was so grounded in this world or he lacked the imagination of his father and brothers - whatever it was, he was glad for once that he was different.

He stood up and took off his coat, and then he helped Adam up and changed seats with him. "We'll get you away from that window, brother - there's nothing there you need to see." He wrapped his coat around Adam, and started to sit down. He noticed that Ben and Joe were still staring out the window, faces pale, and he reached over and closed the shades. They looked up at him.

"I don't know what you all are seeing out there, but it's nothing to do with us. Besides, it's night and you need to sleep." Hoss's tone was kind but very firm.

Adam looked up at him. His face was pale and his hands were shaking. "I guess you think I'm pretty pitiful, Hoss." He tried to smile but couldn't. Hoss put his arm around him and pulled him close.

"I think you've been through some awful times and seen too many bad things, Adam - times and things that would have killed a lesser man. You just need to close your eyes and rest - let me take care of you." He gently pulled Adam's head onto his shoulder, and sat there with his arm around his brother as the train traveled away from Charleston and its ghostly army.


	2. Chapter 2

Ben stood at the ticket window looking at the train schedules. He thought for a moment and then walked back over to where his sons sat. Hoss and Joe were coaxing Adam to eat a piece of toast dipped in coffee, and he was trying but just couldn't quite manage it.

"Sons, there's a train tomorrow morning that we could take. I can get us a room here and we can spend the night - rest up a bit from our journey. What do you think?"

Hoss handed the coffee cup to Joe, and stood up. He and Ben walked a few feet away. "I think it's a real good idea, Pa. Adam needs a chance to rest in a real bed for a couple of days at least if we're going to get him home in any kind of shape at all."

Ben nodded. "I'll see what's available at the hotel. You and Joe wait here with him." Ben walked across the street and up the hill to the hotel and restaurant that served the train's passengers. It was a two-story building in good repair, and he went inside. The dining room was off to the left, and a clerk stood at the hotel desk in the foyer. "How may I help you, sir?"

"I wondered if you might have two rooms available, adjoining if possible."

"The hotel has a small suite, sir, with a sitting room and bedroom. There are two beds in the bedroom, and a bed can be added to the sitting room."

"There are four of us - my sons and I," Ben said.

"One person might sleep on the settee, sir," suggested the clerk. "The hotel would be happy to provide the linens."

"That sounds as if it might work. How much is it?" Ben asked.

"The suite is two dollars a night, sir, and includes breakfast."

"One of my sons is ill - would it be possible to have meals delivered to the room?"

The clerk considered his question. "I think it might be possible, sir, for an extra consideration."

"In that case, I'll take the suite," Ben said.

The clerk handed him the key, and Ben returned to the depot. Adam had managed to eat half a piece of toast, and Hoss and Joe sat on either side of him. Ben tried to smile at them.

"Good news, sons, we'll take a break in our trip. The hotel here has a suite, and I've engaged it for us. We'll be able to sleep in real beds tonight and enjoy a quiet evening."

Joe smiled. "That's great news, Pa!"

Adam looked up. "Pa, I'm sorry to be so much trouble to you. I know I'm the reason you're stopping the trip."

"Hush up, boy," Ben said. "Don't you know I'm getting old and can't travel like I used to? I need to rest. Give me your arm, Joseph."

Joe picked up their carpet bags, one in his hand and one under his arm, and offered Ben his other arm. Ben took it as if he needed help walking while Hoss helped Adam up, and, sliding his shoulder under Adam's arm, picked up their bags and followed Ben and Joe.

They made a strange parade up to the hotel, Ben and Joe tried not to look around to see what kind of progress Hoss and Adam were making. Hoss found he had to stop often to let Adam rest. Adam was panting. "I'm sorry, Hoss."

"Nothing to be sorry about, Adam. We're in no hurry - we've got no place to be." Hoss's voice was strong and reassuring and comforting. Adam had thought about him often during the long waiting periods before battles during the war, and wondered if he'd ever see his brother again. He loved his father and Joe, but he and Hoss had always had a special relationship since Inger had placed Hoss in his arms that day at Ash Hollow and told him to take care of the baby.

As they approached the hotel, Hoss saw the steps leading up to it. He stopped and dropped their bags. "Let me carry you up those steps, Adam."

Adam shook his head. "No, I can make it - I can do it, Hoss."

It seemed a useless waste of energy to Hoss, but Adam was stubborn, and maybe it would help him if he climbed the steps on his own. Hoss picked up the bags and they began to climb the steps. Ben and Joe were waiting for them at the top, and Hoss saw them both start to come down to help Adam. He gave a quick shake of his head, and they stopped in their places.

The climb up the steps was slow and painful, but Adam made it to the top with no help other than Hoss's. They went inside, and the clerk looked up at them. "The suite is on the second floor, sir," he told Ben. They looked at the stairs that went up to the second floor, and Ben thought how Adam had been barely able to climb the few steps up to the hotel's door. Hoss just grinned, and dropped their carpet bags. He swept Adam up in his arms, and started up the stairs with him. "Come on, Pa. You've got the room key."

Ben picked up the bags Hoss had dropped, and he and Joe followed Hoss and Adam. "Inger, what a gift of strength you gave our son," he thought.


	3. Chapter 3

Ben unlocked the door, and Hoss carried Adam inside. He looked around. It was very clean and sparsely furnished with a table, chairs, and a settee. A stove stood in the corner with a pile of wood next to it.

Ben opened the door to the bedroom. There were two beds and two washstands. Hoss carried Adam through and placed him on the bed.

Ben was behind him with their bags. He opened his own, and pulled out a clean nightshirt. "Here, son. We'll make you more comfortable, and put you to bed. You can rest, and you'll feel better soon."

There was a knock at the suite door, and Joe went to answer it. Two young men stood there with a small bed between them. "This is the extra bed for the parlor," one said. Joe stood aside to let them in. They were followed by a young woman with two pails of water. Joe tried to take them from her, but she pulled away. "It's my job."

She walked into the bedroom as Ben was helping Adam undress and filled the pitchers on the washstands. She turned, "Will there be anything else, sir?" She saw Adam and, to Ben's surprise, did not blush or avert her eyes.

"Would he like a bath, do you think, sir? I can have the tub and hot water up here in a trice. It might make him feel better."

Ben blinked, and Adam said, "Pa, a bath sounds wonderful."

"Then I'll prepare it, sir." She stepped closer and looked down at Adam. "Not able to eat much, are you?" Not waiting for an answer, she asked, "Do you think he could take some broth or tea?"

"Yes, that would be - yes," stammered Ben.

"I'll tell the cook." The young woman left, and Ben, Joe, and Hoss stared at each other.

In a few minutes there was another knock on the door, and the young woman came in with the tub. The two young men followed with pails of hot and cold water, flannels and soap. The woman put the tub down in the parlor, and turning to one young man, told him to build up the fire in the stove. As he did so, she looked around to see if there was anything else. Joe and Hoss were quiet, trying to stay out of the way of this capable young lady. Not seeing anything else she needed to attend to, she turned to them. "My name is Bess, and these are my brothers, William and John. You'll let me know if you need anything else. If you need any help with the sick one, I was a nurse under Miss Clara Barton." She left the room, closing the door quietly behind her.

There was an odd rusty noise from the bedroom, and Ben, Hoss, and Joe looked around to find its source. Hoss was the first to realize that it was the sound of Adam laughing. "That explains a lot. Miss Barton rode roughshod over the toughest generals to provide good care for the wounded and ill. Miss Bess learned from the best."

Hoss went to help Adam into the tub. He was struggling to stand alone. "I can do it, Hoss."

"It isn't worth your strength," Hoss said as he easily lifted Adam and carried him into the parlor. He set him down, holding him up as Ben and Joe helped him out the nightshirt. Hoss lifted him into the tub and eased him down. Adam leaned back in the tub, and closed his eyes. He let out a sigh of contentment, and Ben smiled. "Does that feel good, Adam?"

"Yes, thank you, Pa." He opened his eyes. "How much is this costing you?"

Ben knelt beside him. "Adam, forget your Yankee frugality. I can afford a bath for you, boy." He leaned over and kissed the bald scalp, tears rising in his eyes. He looked at Adam's wasted body, and wondered that he was still alive. He picked up a flannel and soaped it up. He began to bathe his son, remembering when Adam was a tiny boy and bath times had been fun either in a tub or a convenient lake or pond as they traveled west.

"Lean forward, son," He helped Adam shift forward and gently washed his back. Finally he folded a flannel and handed it to Adam. "Hold it over your eyes, son, and I'll wash your h-," Ben caught himself. Adam didn't seem to notice. He held the flannel over his eyes, and Ben washed his head, noticing that a few wisps of hair were starting to grow. He nodded to Hoss who picked up a bucket of warm water who poured it carefully over Adam, rinsing away the soap. Joe had held a large flannel near the stove, warming it for Adam. He brought it over to his father, and when Hoss helped Adam stand in the tub, Ben wrapped it around him and Hoss lifted him out of the tub. They sat him in a chair and dried him off, and then Ben helped him back in his nightshirt. Hoss picked him up and carried him back to bed, and as he covered Adam, he saw that tears were in Adam's eyes.

"What's the matter, Adam? Are you in pain? Do we need to find a doctor?" Hoss asked.

Adam tried to answer him, but could only shake his head "no." Ben sat down beside him, and took his hand. "What's the matter? Tell me." Joe stood at the foot of his bed, twisting his hands.

Adam looked up at them as the tears rolled down his cheeks. "I'm so - I couldn't even bathe myself. Hoss and Joe had to feed me this morning. Hoss has to carry me everywhere - I can't do anything for myself..." His voice broke into a sob, and he turned his face into the pillow.

Hoss motioned to Joe, and they went into the parlor. The tub was sitting there, filled with rapidly cooling water. They looked at each other, and filled the buckets. Carrying them down the back stairs, they saw a door that led out to a kitchen garden. They emptied the buckets there, and went back upstairs, filling them once again. They made another trip, and then brought the almost-empty tub down.

"Did you see how easily that little woman handled this tub, Hoss?" Joe asked.

"Yes, I did, Joe, I reckon she got used to carrying and moving loads when she was a nurse."

The kitchen was in a shed attached to the house, and they carried the tub out to it. Bess saw them and hurried to them. "You didn't have to bring it down, gentlemen. My brothers and I would have come for it."

"It was no trouble, Miss Bess." Hoss said. "We thank you for thinking of a bath for our brother. It made him feel better. Show us where you want it to go."

She led them to a small room in the hotel, and they saw several tubs there. They set the tub down, and Bess thanked them.

"I'm glad. My mother is making chicken and dumplings for supper. I understand that your father asked that your meals be served in your room. I'll bring it up when it's ready."

"Thank you, Miss Bess." Hoss and Joe left her there.


	4. Chapter 4

Ben gently pulled the pillow away from Adam. He wiped the tears away with his fingers. Adam's entire body shook with sobs, and Ben slid his arms under Adam's back and lifted him up against his shoulder. He felt his bones as he rubbed his back. "Shhh, shhh," he murmured in Adam's ear. He rocked him, and once again was reminded of a tiny Adam.

Adam took a deep breath, and Ben laid him back down in the bed. "Listen to me, son. You've been in terrible circumstances, and you're weak and tired. Let us take care of you. I can't count the times you took care of Hoss and Joe and me. So what if Hoss carries you around a bit? How many times did you carry him? So what if Joe does some things for you now? How much have you done for him? We're a family, Adam. We help each other."

As he spoke he stroked Adam's cheeks and forehead. His voice became softer and lower, and Adam's eyelids grew heavy. He dropped off to sleep, and Ben smoothed the quilt over him. He left the bedroom door cracked in case Adam called, and sat down in the parlor. Hoss and Joe returned and joined him there.

"Chicken and dumplings for supper, Pa." Hoss said.

"Good - maybe your brother will be able to eat that," Ben said.

Joe was too restless to sit, and he moved around the room. Ben watched him for a few minutes. "Let's go for a walk, Joe. Hoss, do you mind staying here in case Adam..?"

"Go ahead, Pa, it will do you and Joe good to get out and get some fresh air." Hoss settled himself on the settee.

Ben handed Joe his hat, and they left.

They walked towards the town, and Ben waited for Joe to ask the questions he knew were bothering the young man. They reached the church, and Joe stopped. "Pa, do you think Adam is going to get better?" Before Ben could answer, Joe rushed on. "His mind, Pa, his nerves - I've seen Adam sick and I've seen him hurt, but I've never seen him so..." Joe searched for the words, but couldn't find them.

Ben listened to Joe and considered his answer carefully. "Joe, I don't know if Adam will ever recover completely. Oh, I think he'll get better physically, but he's had experiences in war that we can't even imagine. I don't know if he'll ever recover his nerves. All we can do is take care of him, love him, and remind him of the good things in his life."

Joe was silent as he thought over Ben's words. They walked through the town and back. It was very small and didn't take long. There was a saloon, and Ben offered to buy Joe a beer. "No, thanks, Pa, I think I'd better keep a clear head." They went back to the hotel.

Hoss was sitting in a chair next to Adam's bed, holding his hand and speaking to him in a soft voice. "It's all right, Adam. I'm right here - nothing's going to hurt you. I'm right here." Adam seemed to be asleep - his eyes were closed, but he was moving about restlessly. Ben put his hand on Hoss's shoulder and the two men changed places quietly with Ben taking Adam's hand as Hoss let go of it. "Adam, wake up now. It's time to wake up. You're safe, Adam. You're with me and Hoss and Joe. Wake up, Adam."

Adam's eyelids fluttered open. "Pa?"

"I'm right here, Adam. Hoss and Joe are here with me. You're safe, Adam. We're on our way home, Adam."

Adam lay still, staring up at Ben. There was a knock at the door and they all jumped. Joe went to answer it, and found William and John had come with trays. He stood back to let them in, and the young men quickly set the table, placing bowls of chicken and dumplings, greens, and a berry cobbler in the center. Bess came in with a coffee pot and a mug of broth. She set them down and said, "Please let us know if there's anything else you need." She followed her brothers out, closing the door behind her.

Ben helped Adam sit up, and Hoss placed pillows behind him. His hands were shaking, and Ben helped him hold the mug and drink the broth. "There you go, Adam, that's good." When he finished it, Ben asked, "Do you think you could eat a little chicken and dumplings?"

"That sounds good, Pa."

Hoss brought a plate with a spoonful of the chicken and dumplings in and said, "Pa, you go on and eat. I'll help Adam with this."

Adam smiled up at Hoss, and seeing that, Ben went to the table and left Hoss to help Adam. Hoss handed Adam a spoon, and waited patiently as he began to scoop the food up. He managed a mouthful, and Hoss smiled at him. "That's good, Adam. Try another one."

With Hoss's encouragement and patience, Adam managed to eat the serving Hoss had given him. They sat there together in silence, and Hoss asked, "Do you remember what you were dreaming earlier, Adam?"

Adam's brows knit together as he recalled the nightmare. "It's the same dream I always have, Hoss. I'm in battle, and I'm fighting - we're in a mist and I can't see his face, but as I strike the killing blow, the mist clears and I see that it's Joe.

"I don't know if it's because he was sympathetic to the South before I left or because this was essentially a war between brothers - I don't know, Hoss..." His voice shook and Hoss quickly pulled him into his arms and rocked him against his shoulder. "It's all right, Adam. You're going to stop having that dream, and you're going to be all right."

Ben and Joe had come into the room, and heard the last part of the conversation.

Joe moved closer to Adam, and put his hand on his brother's shoulder. Adam looked up at him and smiled.

That night Ben and Adam were in the bedroom; Hoss was in the bed in the parlor, and Joe was bedded down on the settee. Something woke Joe, and he went to the door of the bedroom. Adam was restless, moaning in his sleep. Joe went to the chair next to his bed, and reached for Adam's hand. "I'm here, Adam - it's just a dream - I'm here and we're safe." Adam's eyes opened, and he saw Joe sitting there. Joe smiled down at him. "You're safe, Adam. I'm right here and I won't leave you." Joe slid out of the chair to kneel beside his bed. Still holding Adam's hand, Joe bowed his head and began to pray, "Heavenly Father, giver of life and health: Comfort and relieve your sick servant, Adam, and give your power of healing to us as we minister to his needs, that he may be strengthened in his weakness and have confidence in your loving care; through Jesus Christ our Lord. Amen." Joe felt Adam grip his hand as he prayed for him, and when he finished he looked at his brother. An expression of peace came over his face, one that Joe hadn't seen in a very long time. Adam fell asleep and Joe moved back to the chair to keep watch over his brother through the night.


	5. Chapter 5

The next morning Adam woke to find Joe asleep in the chair. Ben and Hoss were up and moving around. He must have made some noise, because Joe woke up and Ben and Hoss came into the bedroom. "How are you feeling, son?" Ben asked. "Would you like to spend another day here and rest a little more before we start traveling again?"

Adam stretched. "No, Pa, I want to get home."

"All right, I'll get our tickets. Hoss, you and Joe help Adam get up and dressed." Ben put on his hat, strapped on his gun, and left.

Hoss brought Adam a plate with a spoonful of scrambled eggs and a biscuit. As he'd done the evening before, he handed Adam a spoon. "Here, Adam, see what you can do with this."

Adam seemed a little less shaky, and he ate the eggs and part of the biscuit. When he'd finished, Joe had a bowl of warm water ready, and Hoss shaved his beard. After washing up and brushing his teeth, he felt better - a little stronger - and they helped him dress. Joe picked up their bags, and Hoss slid his arm under Adam's shoulder. "Come on, Adam. We'll just take our time."

They walked slowly down the stairs and then down to the depot. Ben was waiting for him, an anxious expression on his face. He looked relieved when he saw the three of them walking together. Adam seemed stronger, and Ben knew he'd made the right decision to break their trip.

...

Days passed as their trip home continued by train, ferry, and stage coach. Ben noticed that Joe began to develop dark circles under his eyes. He made it a point to be near Adam when his brother fell asleep. If Adam became restless or moaned in his sleep, Joe would move to sit next to him, to remind him that he was safe, and to pray for him. Adam became calmer and more peaceful as they drew closer to the Ponderosa while Joe slept little and seemed worn down.

Hoss began to worry about Joe as well as Adam. "You need rest yourself, Joe. Adam's getting better - we can all see it. He's resting better -"

"He's resting better because I'm there to help him - to tell him that I'm fine, that he hasn't killed me. I can rest when he's completely well - when he isn't having that dream at all."

"Joe, Adam doesn't want you to make yourself sick in helping him," Hoss argued.

"I won't get sick, Hoss. And besides, Adam would do the same for me - did do the same for me after Mama died." Hoss shook his head, but he knew what Joe said was true.

They finally reached Carson City, and Ben purchased tickets for Virginia City - the final leg of their journey. Ben and Hoss sat across from Adam and Joe, and Ben looked at his sons' faces. Both were pale, and Ben knew it was because Joe had taken on more of Adam's care that Joe was tired and Adam was doing well. He would be glad when they were home, and he could put them both to bed and under Hop Sing's care.

Finally they pulled into Virginia City. Ben stepped down from the stagecoach and turned to help Adam out. As Adam stepped down, Ben moved to slide his shoulder under his arm. Adam smiled, "Thanks, Pa." They stepped away from the stage, and Hoss stepped down next. He reached back to guide an exhausted Joe out of the stage.

"We're almost home, Joe. You and Adam need to stay on your feet just a little while longer." Hoss and Ben led Adam and Joe to a bench and sat them down. Ben stayed with them while Hoss went down to the livery to rent a buggy. He was back in a few minutes, and he helped Adam into the back seat with Ben and boosted Joe up to the front seat.

As they drove home, Ben noticed that Adam was looking around. "We're on the Ponderosa, son. Has it changed much?"

"It's as beautiful as I remember, Pa." He took a deep breath and let it out slowly. "There were times when I didn't think I'd ever see it again - when I thought I'd never see you and Hoss and Joe again."

Hoss and Joe turned to smile at him. "Welcome home, brother. Your war is over."


End file.
